


I Think She Likes You

by emilyevanston



Series: I think he/she likes you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Smut, latte art, mix ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Natasha has a crush on the girl at the coffee shop, and you have have crush on her.  It would all be perfect except you each think the other has a thing for Bucky Barnes





	1. I Think She Likes You

“No, I’m telling you, Tasha.  Steve never meant that.”

“And I’m telling you, James.   He did.”

The couple who just loudly burst through the door shrugged off their coats and hung them on the hooks by the door.

You worked at a Coffee Shop in New York City.  It wasn’t a big chain like Starbucks, just a cosy, little, privately run place.  It was all wood panelling and squashy armchairs. There was a fireplace that was always lit in winter and second hand books littered shelves and tables around the shop.

The couple made their way towards you.  They were both remarkably attractive.  The man was tall and broad chested with a strong jaw, covered in scruff.  He wore a hoodie that he pushed down off his head as he walked towards you, revealing a mop of dark hair that fell of his blue/grey eyes.

The woman was slight and wore jeans that hugged her figure a sweatshirt that sat baggy over it.  The sweatshirt was black and had UCLA written on it in red lettering.  Her hair was what really caught your eye though, it was the most beautiful shade of red you’d ever seen.  It had to come from a bottle.   Hair that color couldn’t possible be natural, could it?

The guy who you assumed must be James going off their heated conversation, stepped up to the counter first.  “I’ll just get a coffee.”  He said.

You winced.  This was going to be painful.  You opened you mouth to tell him he’d need to be more specific when the woman, Tasha, elbowed him out of the way.  She smiled at you apologetically but her green eyes twinkled with mischief.  And just like that you had a crush.  It happened from time to time.  Cute girls were hard to resist and there were so many of them.

“He’ll have a large Americano, to go.  Leave room for cream.”  She said.

“And the name?”  You ask, smiling at her and hoping that the heart eyes you felt yourself giving weren’t too obvious.

“Bucky.”  James says, cutting off Tasha as she went to speak.

You wrote the name Bucky on the side of a paper cup along with the order.  There was no real reason to do that.  Besides an elderly lady sitting in the corner by the fire and sipping on an earl grey tea, and a teenage couple who keep playing footsie with each other as they shared a piece of cheesecake the place was empty.

“And for you?”  You ask.

“I’ll have a vanilla latte, please.”  She says.  She adds the please a half beat later than someone would if it was a word that came to them naturally.  As you write the order on the cup, she tells you the name is Natasha.  You write it and find yourself drawing little love hearts on either side.  That’s not embarrassing at all.

You tell them the total and they hand over the money, giving you a ten to pay for six dollars worth of coffee and telling you to keep the change.  You thank them both and they move to the side to wait while you make their drinks.  They start talking about whatever it was this Steve person did or didn’t mean.

As you start on the Americano, your boss, Eric comes in and picks up the cup for Natasha.  To begin her order.

“No don’t.  I’ll make it.”  You yelp, snatching the cup from his hand.

“Jeez, fine then, weirdo.”  He says, rolling his eyes and going to wipe down some tables.

Bucky’s coffee is easy.  Just a couple of shots of espresso with hot water.  You put the finished drink on the counter in front of him and he adds cream to it before putting a lid and sleeve on the cup.

Natasha’s you take more care with.  You make sure to add the perfect amount of vanilla syrup so you can taste it but it doesn’t overpower the coffee.  You pay extra care that you don’t burn the beans so that the subtleties of the favours are noticeable.  When you add the steamed milk to the cup you layer it in such a way that a fern shape appears and you use a toothpick to turn the very last frond into a heart.

You put the cup in front of her, but she’s too busy looking at you to notice the picture in her foam as she puts the lid in place.  You watch them leave, both of them putting on their coats and stepping back out into the snow.

“Someone’s got a crush.”  Eric says in sing song.

You blush and start cleaning the coffee machine.

* * *

Natasha and Bucky walk back towards Avengers tower.  Natasha takes a sip of her coffee and moans.  “Holy shit, this is the best coffee I’ve ever tasted.   We are definitely going back there again.”

Bucky takes the cup from her and takes a sip.  The perfect blend of sweet and bitter, vanilla and nut assaults his senses.  “Fuck me, Tasha.  How come I got this boring thing when you’re drinking some kind of elixir from the heavens.”

“You stepped up to the girl and ordered coffee.  I got you coffee.  Next time you know better.”  Natasha shrugged.  They walk in silence just drinking their coffee for a minute, their feet crunching through the snow as they sip their drinks.

“She was cute don’t you think?”  Bucky says, breaking the silence.

Natasha looks over to him.  “Who was?”

Bucky nudges her with his elbow.  “The girl at the coffee shop.  She was cute right?”

Natasha tries to play like she has to think about it.  Like she hasn’t been thinking about the way your eyes shined when you spoke to her and the way your skirt swished around your hips as you walked.  “I guess so.”

“It’s cute how she was wearing a sundress even though it’s the middle of winter.”  Bucky muses and takes a long sip of coffee, waiting to see what Natasha’s reaction is.

Natasha taps the top of her cup.  The dress got to her too.  You looked like a piece of spring, pushing your way through the dark winter’s day.  Innocent and carefree.  Beautiful and fragile.

“I think she liked you.”  Natasha says after a long pause where she was lost in her thoughts.

Bucky laughs and puts his arm around Natasha’s shoulders.  “I don’t think it was me she liked, Tasha.”

* * *

Bucky and Natasha return the following day.  Natasha tells herself it’s because the coffee is so good.  She goes out for coffee every morning.  Why not go to the place that sells the best stuff?  Even if there is a Starbucks in the base of Avengers Tower.   Even if this place is six blocks away.  Good coffee is worth the walk.

You smile excitedly at them as they walk over.  “Good morning!”  You chirp.

“Hey!”  Bucky replies.  “You probably don’t remember but yesterday you made her a coffee, it was really good and I was hoping to get one like that?”

“No, I remember.   You’re Bucky.”  You say.  He smiles at you and it lights up his whole face.  “She had a vanilla latte.  Is that what you want?  Vanilla?  We have other syrups.”

“You do?”  He says excitedly.  You then show him some of the flavours.  He settles for hazelnut.  You pick up a ‘to go’ cup and he touches your hand.  “Oh no, we’ll have it here.”

“Oh sure.”  You smile at him and turn to Natasha.  “What can I get you, Natasha?”  You ask.

She blushes.  Like really actually blushes but she doesn’t break eye contact.  You feel your heart skip a beat, which makes you blush too.  “I don’t know.  Why don’t you surprise me?”   She says.

Normally you would hate when customers do that to you.  Like you have to somehow be able to read their mind.  This time though, you take it as a challenge.  A way to get her to notice you.

You run them up and this time the tip is even bigger than last time.  They go sit by the fire and start quietly talking.  Both of them glancing in your direction from time to time.

You make Bucky’s coffee and do a simple fern in the foam.  You move on to Natasha’s.   You’d already decided on a salted caramel latte.  You knew she liked lattes and salted caramel was interesting without being too weird.  You make a heart in the foam and outline it in caramel syrup.  Then sprinkle salt over the heart so it shimmers.

You grab a couple of cookies, even though they didn’t order them and bring them over on a tray.

“These are chocolate chip and macadamia so if you’re allergic to nuts I can get you something else.”  You say as you place the cookies on the table.

“Thank you.  You’re really sweet.”  Bucky says.  “She’s really sweet right, Tash?”

Natasha elbows him.  “Thank you.”  She says and you head back to the counter to serve the customers who just walked in.  

“Look at the picture she made on your coffee.”  Natasha says, spinning his cup in front of him.  “I told you, she thinks you’re cute.”

Bucky starts laughing and taps Natasha’s cup.  “What does that mean she thinks of you?”

Natasha looks at the carefully formed, shimmering heart in her cup.

“You should ask her out.”  Bucky says.

Natasha picks up one of the cookies and breaks a piece off.  She pops it in her mouth and watches you smiling and laughing with the new customers as they talk to her over the top of the espresso machine.  “I think we’re reading too much into it, James.  She just looks like one of those people who’s just genuinely nice.  We tipped her pretty highly.  Maybe this is how she’s thanking us.”

Bucky shrugs.   “I still think you should ask her.”

“You don’t understand.  Girls in jobs like this always get hit on by guys because they read too much into what’s just customer service.”  Natasha says, as she watches you put the coffees on the counter and the new customers move away.  You notice her looking and smile.

“Yeah but you aren’t a guy.  Worst things worst, she misreads it as you wanting to be friends.”  Bucky says.

Natasha barks out a laugh.  “Yeah like two guys I know.”

“Tasha!  He doesn’t like me like that.”  Bucky yelps.

Natasha rolls her eyes.  “Sure he doesn’t.”  She sighs and takes a sip of coffee.  “You’re wrong though.  The worst thing that could happen is she’s a huge homophobe and she get’s aggressive.”

“And then you put her in a leg lock and smother her in your thighs.”  Bucky teases.  “Might change her mind even. I got no complaints about the times you thigh locked me.”

“You’re the worst, James.”  Natasha groans, leaning back on the couch.

Bucky laughs.  “Ask her out.  Ask her out.”  He chants under his breath.

“Shut up!  She’ll hear you.”  Natasha says, hitting him.

* * *

The next few weeks Bucky and Natasha come in every day.  When you’re not working they just get a coffee to go.  If you’re there they always stay.  You talk more and they find out more about you and you about them.  It’s mostly superficial surface stuff.  You are working, so long talks aren’t that feasible.  But you find out that they’re Avengers and almost die of embarrassment for not recognizing them to begin with.  You also learn that she’s not even Natasha, that’s just what she uses now, she’s really Natalia and Russian.  That Bucky is James, and the Bucky comes from his middle name.  Also the red is real.  You still can’t believe that.

After two weeks your ‘oh wow that girl is so cute’ crush turns into an all consuming thing.  You can’t stop thinking about how soft her lips must be, and how you really just want to lie on the couch with her and play with her hair.

Eric goes crazy.  He keeps just telling you to ask her out.  You try to explain that there’s no way, she’s obviously with Bucky.  They come in together all the time.  He says if you don’t ask her out and you keep giving her free cake he’s going to start charging you for it.

Bucky is also going out of his mind.  “Tasha!  Ask her out!  You’re obviously into her.”  He groans after the two of them get back to the Tower.

Clint perks up when he hears the words and he peers over the back of the couch at Bucky and Natasha as they shrug off their coats.  “Nats into someone?  Who?  Who?   Tell me all the details.”

“It’s this girl from a coffee shop.  She’s really cute.  And you should Tash, her eyes turn into hearts when she looks at you.”  

Clint puts his chin in his hands.  “Awww… my little girl has a crush.”

“Shut the hell up, Barton.”  Natasha groans, flopping down on the couch.

Clint looks up at Bucky.  “I want to meet her.”

“Sure, she works at this place…”

“No!”  Natasha yelps.  “She’s not for you!”

Clint burst out laughing.  “Oh my god!  Nat!  You have it bad!”  He cries.  “You have to ask this chick out.”

“I can’t!”  Natasha whines.

“Tasha, seriously.   I have never once seen you like this.  You are always so confident when you approach people you’re into.”  Bucky says, sitting next to Natasha.

“Normally I approach people who are like me.  This girl is … perfect.  She is sweet and innocent and like sunshine.  What would she want with an ex-assassin?”  Natasha groans, burying her head in her hands.

“Would you say that about me?”  Bucky asks.  “That I would be good enough for someone I liked?”

Nat looks at him and narrows her eyes.  “But you think it or you’d tell him.”

“Tell who?”  Clint asks looking between the two former assassins.

“He doesn’t like me that way.”  Bucky says firmly.

“Who doesn’t?  Is it me?  Do you like me, Bucky?”  Clint asks.  “Because you’re right.   I do not.  Man, I’m married.”

Bucky ignores him.  “Want to make a deal, Natalia?”

She eyes him suspiciously.  “That depends what it is, James.”

“You ask her out and I’ll tell him how I feel about him.”  Bucky says.

Clint keeps looking from one to the other like he’s at a tennis match.

“Other way around.  You tell him and I’ll ask her out.”  Natasha says.

“No…” Bucky says shaking his head.  “I have way more at stake than you do.  You ask her and I’ll tell him.”

“Tell who what?”  Steve asks standing in the doorway.

Bucky’s head snaps around and stares at him.  Natasha gives Bucky a shove.  “Tell him.”

Bucky gets to his feet.  “Can we go somewhere private?” He asks.

Steve nods and they head in the direction of his bedroom.

“Steve’s him?  Oh my god!”  Clint yelps.

“You are so oblivious, Barton.”  Natasha scoffs.

“Yeah.  Well, you’ve got a girlfriend.  You’ve got a girlfriend.”  Clint teases.

* * *

The following day Natasha goes to the coffee shop alone.  You’re serving someone else when she comes through the door, but when you glance over and see her you beam.  You put the coffees on the counter for your current customer and almost skip over to the cash register.

“Hi, Natasha.  Where’s Bucky today?”  You chirp.

“He’s with his new boyfriend.”  She replies.

It feels like you’re having an out of body experience.  She’s single.  But if they just broke up you can’t ask her out.  It’s too soon.  “Oh I’m so sorry.  Are you okay?”

Natasha looks at you puzzled.  “Yes… It’s about time really.  Those two were dancing around each other forever.”

Now it’s your turn to look confused.  How could she be so chill about being dumped?  “You weren’t a couple?”  You ask, tentatively.

Natasha laughs.  “James and I?  No…”

You both pause and just stare at each other for a moment.  You fiddle with your fingers and she put her hands in her pockets and rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“So, I was wondering…”  You both say at once.  

“Oh sorry after you…”  You both apologize.

There’s a pause as you both wait for the other to speak.  The silence is broken when you both laugh.

“I was wondering if you wanna go out with me sometime?”  You both ask simultaneously.

You both blush and run your hands through your hair.

“Yes, I’d really like that.”  Natasha replies.

“I have Saturday off, do you want to have lunch?”

Natasha nods.  “I’ll come pick you up.  Say, 12.30?”

You write your name and number on a card and she holds it by her heart.  “I’ll see you then.”  She goes to leave and then turns back to you.  “Oh yeah, wait.  I wanted a coffee.”

You laugh and start making her a vanilla latte.


	2. Giddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Natasha start dating and you are both completely head over heels giddy.

She showed up at your place at exactly 12.30.  You’ve dressed in a grey wool dress with flowers embroidered on the skirt.  You were lacing up your knee high boots when she knocks.  You hop to the door and she stands there, with her adorable crooked smile.  Her lips painted a dark red that highlights the colour of her hair.  She’s wearing jeans and a red shirt both of which hug her figure.  A long black coat over the top.

“Hey,”  She says.  “You ready?”

“Just gotta do my boot up.”  You say.  “You look really nice.”

She laughs and it makes your heart skip a beat.  Damn it.  You have it really bad.  

“I’m wearing jeans.  You’re the one that dressed up.”  She teases.

You finish lacing your boot, gazing up at her.  “Well, you still look good in them. And don’t even pretend you don’t know it.”

Natasha laughs again.  “No, I know.  You look really great too.”

You get up and wrap a pale blue blue scarf around your neck, pull on a black wool coat that reaches past your knees and grab your handbag.  Natasha offers you her hand and you link your fingers with hers.  It feels both natural and incredibly exciting.

You walk together to the subway having no idea where she’s actually taking you.  When you board the V train you find some seats next to each other and you sit linking hands together and when you talk you lean right into each other.  So close at some points that if you just dipped your head forward a little you’d be kissing.  The self control it takes for you not to just do that.  You keep thinking about what she must taste like.  How soft her mouth must be.

“Can I ask you something?”  Natasha says after a brief moment of silence between the two of you.

“Of course.”  You smile.

“If Bucky had asked you out, would you have said yes?”  She asks.

You feel yourself blush and look down.  “I mean, I might have.   He was nice, but he wasn’t the one I was flirting with.”

Natasha smiles and pushes her hair behind her ear.

A guy starts lurching down the train in your direction.  Obviously already drunk, even though it’s not even midday.  “You girls wanna come back to my place?  I think you both could use a good thick dick.  Show you what you’re missing out on.”

Both you and Natasha turn your heads to face him.  You squirm uncomfortably in your seat and hope he moves on.  Natasha however stands and moves closer to him.  She moves, swaying her hips and making herself seem tiny.  “Oh, baby.  Really?”  She walks her fingers up his chest.  “That’s the offer me and my girlfriend have been waiting for.  You can watch us first of course.”

The guy leans in towards her and she grabs him by the back of the head and slams him into the pole standing in the middle of the row of seats.  He staggers back clutching his head.

“Learn some fucking manners.”  Natasha snaps.

The guy comes for her and she steps out of the way, then using his momentum throws him on his face on the ground.  A few of the other passengers in the carriage actually cheer her and you can clearly hear someone whisper ‘that’s Black Widow’ to the person sitting next to them.

Natasha sits back down next to you and you stare at her mouth open.

“Oh shit.  I’ve scared you haven’t I?”  She says, leaning back against the train window.

You take her hand in yours again.  “Uh, no.  Opposite is true.  I really, really want to kiss you right now.  It’s too soon though right? We haven’t even started the date part of the date.”

Natasha smiles and her eyes light up.  “I don’t think there are rules about when you’re allowed to have your first kiss.”  She leans in towards you and your lips are about to meet when the train starts to shudder to a halt and the driver announces that you’ve arrived at Rockefeller Center.  Natasha helps and drags you to your feet.  “This is our stop.  Come on.”

She drags you out of the train at a run and you step onto the platform laughing.  You both know the moment has passed, so you just continue walking out of the subway hand in hand.

“Where are we going?”  You ask, looking up at the buildings looming down over you.  The streets are covered in that slushy snow that’s slippery and difficult to walk on.  You and Natasha lean on each other a little to keep yourselves from falling on your butts.  Or more accurately you lean on her to stop yourself from falling on your butt and she pretends that it’s a mutual arrangement.

“There’s a place up here that does sandwiches and soups, but more importantly pastries as far as the eye can see.  I thought we could go there and then ice skating.”  Natasha says.  “Can you ice skate?”

“Yes.  Not well, but I mostly don’t fall down.”  You look at her and scrunch your nose.  “You’re going to be good at it aren’t you?”

“I’m Russian.”  Is all the answer you get to that question, so you assume that means yes.

She pulls you into the bakery and you both shrug off your coats and approach the counter.  You each order soup, sandwiches, hot chocolates and a really decadent dessert and find yourselves a booth to sit in.  You expect that Natasha will sit on the opposite side to you.  Instead she slides in next to you and presses up against you, holding your hand.

“I feel silly, but I’m really excited that you said yes.  I have that giddy feeling people talk about.  I’m not sure I’ve ever had that before.  Normally when I date someone I pick someone from my group of friends who’s the right amount of damaged for me.”  She says, looking you right in the eye.  She doesn’t seem embarrassed or shy about that admission.  She’s genuinely just thrilled you’re there with her.  Just regular, nothing special, works at a coffee place, you.

“I’m really excited too.”  You reply.  “Does that mean you mostly date superheros?”

Natasha laughs.  “I have dated one or two superheroes.  Lots of spies.  Mostly spies.”

“Aren’t I a little boring for you?”  You ask, genuinely worried.

Natasha curls a lock of your hair around her finger.  “Not boring.  Normal.  I could use normal.”  She leans close her breath tickling your ear.  “Plus you’re totally adorable.  You know that right?”

You smile at her and blush. “Thank you.”

The food is brought out and you eat and talk.  It’s surprising how easy it is to be around she is, considering she’s an Avenger.  The conversation just rolls from you.  She focuses most of the topics on you and your life and seems genuinely fascinated by your childhood.  When you ask her about her life, why she became a spy, why she doesn’t have a Russian accent she always answers. The answers can be flat out disturbing sometimes.  They’re always obviously painful.  So while you appreciate her honesty, you don’t press because you know some things need to come out in their own time.

After lunch she takes you ice skating.  Where you’re wobbly and uncoordinated and she is graceful and beautiful.  You want to just sit and watch her, but she won’t let you.  She brought you here to have fun together.  So she drags you around the rink, never letting you fall.  The ice rink is where the first kiss happens.

She’s skating along backwards pulling you with her, when she bumped into the barrier and you fell right into her arms.  You have a feeling she did it intentionally but it doesn’t matter.  You still laugh she still holds you and when she brushes your hair back from your face once you’ve steadied yourself you still feel so warm and happy and you can feel her eyes on your lips and yours are on hers anyway.  She leans into you and you bridge the distance and it’s just like they say in the movies.  Sparks and fireworks.  She tastes of sugar and ginger and her mouth is so soft but so certain.  Your breath catches and she feels so good and so right.  You let her lead.  It doesn’t even matter if you kissed too early into the first date by the unwritten code book about dating.  You never want to stop kissing her.

You do though.  Breaking apart breathless and laughing.  She looks down and smiles that adorable crooked smile.  When she looks at you again she tucks a stray piece of your hair behind your ear.  “I think I’m going to fall for you really hard.”  She says.

“I think I might already be falling.”  You reply.

The date lasts until late, but you don’t take her inside or go back to her place.  It feels too early and she agrees.   So you date.  Each date is exciting and you feel like you’ve been taken along on one long adventure.   You got to the ‘Brooklyn Flea’ and buy vintage clothes.  She takes you up in the Quinjet and flies you to New Orleans and you explore some graveyards and listen to jazz.  You climb to the top of the Statue of Liberty and by the time you reach the crown you can feel every single one of the the 354 steps but it doesn’t matter because you’re with her and she keeps her arm around your waist while you look out over the edge.

Natasha pays for the big things, because being an Avenger pays a lot more than being a barista.  Hazard pay and all that.  She lets you pay for the little things because she knows how important it is too feel like you’re contributing and not being bought.  Somehow it works and you feel good and on equal footing, and you really just like her so much it makes your heart flutter.

Sometimes you go back to your place or sometimes you go to the Avengers Tower.  Her friends are so great and so nosey and so happy she is seeing someone.  You see Bucky with his boyfriend and you realize it’s Captain America.  Of course it is Captain America.  They fit and they are in such deep love that you hope you will have that too, and you can see the possibility with Natasha that maybe she could be a deep love for you too.

But you wait.  You don’t want to rush things.

You do kiss however.  She’s really good at it and sometimes you go to her room and just make out for hours.  Her hands in your hair and yours clutching at her back.  And you do grind on each other a bit.  Sometimes to the point where you can feel how turned on you each are. It’s seeps through your clothes. But your hands never stray south, and your mouths stay on each others mouths or maybe sometimes your necks.

You also talk.  All the time. When you’re not kissing or just watching a movie you’re talking.  She always answers your questions about her past.  No matter if the answers are scary or disturbing.  Like that time she tells you how they used to have her raped in the Red Room when they were turning her into an assassin and how they made her murder the girl she shared a room with just to teach her to never form bonds with people.  You ask her why she tells you these things, because if it was you you’d never want to talk about them or relive them.  It’s obvious even telling you hurts her to do.  She never became that monster they tried to make her.  Or maybe she did but then something changed.  In any case she says she tells you because her life is lived in one series of lies.  She has to lie to everyone all the time and she doesn’t want to lie to you.  Not about anything ever.  So even though she has done these horrific things and had horrific things done to her, each new thing that she tells you, no matter how terrifying just makes you love her that little bit more.

Sometimes you think you must be too boring for her, but even though the thought sometimes enters your mind she never actually makes you feel that way.  She is always so excited to see you.  At least as excited as you are. She comes into work to see you every day.  Often with Bucky.  Sometimes Bucky and Steve.  But even though you see her every day and she watches you just make coffee over and over again, she always looks at you like you’re hanging the stars.

The night you visit a speakeasy you decide, if Natasha wants to, this is the night.  You’d dressed up.  She as a mobster and you her moll in a flapper dress and feathered head piece.  She looks so ridiculously sexy in a pinstripe suit and fedora, her red hair flowing down her back.  Not to mention how much fun you have listening to jazz and pretending you’re in prohibition. You know it’s right.   This is the time.

Natasha seems to be on the same page.  Normally she takes you home after a late night and walks you to the door.  She’s more worried about you getting home safely that she is about herself.  It makes sense.  She can handle herself.  Tonight though, she has other plans.  You step out of the bar and she links her hand with yours.  

“Do you want to go back to the tower?  It’s only a few blocks.”  She asks.

You lean into her and kiss her cheek.  “I really want to go back to the tower.”

You walk slowly, sometimes you get a little worried about men who seem to lurk a little too close, but not really worried because Natasha could easily take care of them.  You’d just prefer it if she didn’t have to regardless of how hot it is when she does.  Luckily you’re only catcalled a couple of times and by men too drunk to actually do any more than that.

On the ride up in the elevator to the living quarters you and Natasha are all over each other.  Normally she’s the more dominant of you, but not this time.  First it’s her as her hands go to your face and she presses you up against the mirror.  Then it’s you when you push her back and she lifts herself onto the railing and wraps her legs around your waist.  By the time the elevator reaches the floor your lips are swollen and tingle and so does your pussy.

Bucky and Steve are up.  Watching a black and white movie.  Steve is reclined back on the couch and Bucky is curled up against him, his head resting in the crook of Steve’s arm.  They might be the cutest couple you’ve ever seen.  That is if you hadn’t just seen you and Natasha in the mirror in your matching costumes and your smeared lipstick.

They both look over to you as you enter.  “Evening, ladies.  Having a nice night?”  Bucky asks.

Natasha gives him a playful half smile.  “A very nice night indeed.  And how about you two fine gentlemen?”

“It’s been quite pleasant.  Thank you for asking.”  Bucky replied. 

“I’m very pleased to hear it.”  Natasha says. “We shall be retiring for the night.  Don’t stay up too late.”  She takes your hand in hers and Bucky and Steve both chuckle.

“We won’t.  Don’t you do anything I wouldn’t do.”  Bucky adds.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, James.  Wouldn’t dream of it.”

You retreat into Natasha’s room and the passion from the elevator ignites immediately.  You kiss and clutch and claw at each other, shedding your clothes all over her bedroom floor.

You fall onto the bed together, kissing and letting your hands roam over each others bodies.  The way her hands feel on you and the way she feels under yours is like heaven.  You want to explore every crevice on her body and you want her to explore you.

She rolls on top of you and moves her leg between yours and as you kiss and caress each other you rub your wet, aching cunts against against each others thighs.  Your fluids smearing onto each others skin.  You moan and so does she.  Your hands travel to each other’s pussies almost as one, your move your fingers in tight circles around her clit, and she scissors yours rolling her thumb over the top of it.  You gasp and your hips grind against each other, increasing the slow build of heat that swirls in your belly.  Your juices mixing together.

Natasha pulls away from you suddenly and pushes you back onto the bed, moving between your legs.  She kisses her way up your thighs, and you prop yourself up on your elbows and watch as she moves her way up your legs.  She spreads your folds and places an open mouth kiss over your labia, lapping her tongue over it and sucking as she pulls away.

She hums and looks up at you, her red lips glistening.  “You taste as good as I thought.”  She hums.

Your breath catches and you clutch at her.  “Nat, can we … at the same time?”

She smiles up at you and shifts around so she’s straddling your face.  You run your tongue once up her slit, letting the salty/sweet flavor of her arousal fill your senses.  She bends over you and you both start to lick and suck at each other.  As she flattens her tongue and laps up your crevice, you focus yours to a point and flick over her clit.  When she pushes her fingers inside you and spreads them creating a pleasant stretched feeling, you curl yours inside her to coax out an orgasm.

She comes first.  It makes you feel a little proud and you continue to lick and stroke her down from her orgasm as she drips over your face.  She jumps off you and moves her body over yours kissing you as you’re both pressed tightly together.  The flavor of her on your lips and the flavor of you on hers blends together.  You both hum as the heady concoction takes over your senses.  Her fingers return to your cunt and she works them within you like a woman on a mission.  Her thumb rolls over your clit as her fingers push into you, curl up and drag down again and again.  Expertly stroking your g-spot until you’re sitting right on the precipice of orgasm.

“Hey beautiful, you’re not going to come for me today?”  Natasha purrs.  She licks at he pulse point just below your ear.

Well that does it.  You come.  Your core clenches and it shudders through your body.  You lie under her, her breasts pressed against yours.  She kisses you again.  It’s softer and slower and so loving.

“You’ll stay right?”   She asks, and she sounds like she’s worried that you won’t.

You smile at her and tuck a lock of her red hair behind her ear.  “Nat, I think you might be stuck with me.”


End file.
